


Ready & Waiting

by Kalloway



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: She was always ready.





	Ready & Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 24/double layered socks.

Hitomi changed out the contents the bag, now and then, but she always repacked it right away. Extra shoes, just barely broken in, and comfortable thick socks, clothing that fit well, which was the main thing Hitomi swapped out more often than not.

She had a few extra things in there, too, and she'd gone with a completely different bag at one point. It was still one that was easy to grab, and easy to keep nearby, just in case.

After a few years, everybody was used to Hitomi always having it with her...

And Hitomi kept looking wistfully skyward.


End file.
